Repedések
by Pillaicha
Summary: [Hans x Elsa; 5 évvel a film történései után, 2 fejezet] "Senki nem volt neki elég jó". Azt hitte öt év múlva már nem fog emlékezni azokra a szavakra; de az idő nem gyógyít be minden sebet és a szeretet nem olvaszt meg minden fagyos szívet.


**Author's notes:** A nagyon tehetséges és imádnivaló Calenheniel „_Fractures_" című írásának magyar fordítása, a fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült. Az eredetit és a többi írását itt elolvashatjátok, megéri szemezgetni: u/60008/Calenheniel

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_A levegő áll, közénk telepszik_

_S ha még tiszta, rezzenetlen, emitt_

_Beszívom, mi maradt érintetlen,_

_Buja, bár ingatag ágyad felett._

_Nem kell már, hogy elbűvölj, leigázz._

_Hunyd be szemeid, hisz néznem is fáj_

_bennük magamat, rezzen, ha már_

_látod, bárha szót szólna a száj._

_Testem forró, arcom is vörös, hát_

_legyűrte ím a te pillangószárny_

_érintésed okozta láz. Megállj!_

_A tagadás, mi vérem hűti – jég_

_S már nem hallak, csak szívem ütemét_

_Így izzunk el, mi szenvedély volt, az_

_méreg, most lám hússá s csonttá rohad._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Ahogy az előtte álló férfire néz, biztos benne, hogy kívülről úgy tűnik hogy figyel, és hogy bár visszafogottnak, azért bátorítónak tűnhet — de valahogy még sincs jelen.

_Ez a példány elég rendesnek tűnik, Elsa_—_legalább adj neki egy esélyt._

Mosolyog és azon gondolkodik, hogy a férfi valószínűleg épp valami szellemeset mondott, legalábbis az ideges nevetéséből úgy tűnik — nem mintha ténylegesen tudná, hiszen egyáltalán nem figyel oda arra amit az beszél.

_Hány udvarlód is volt már az idén? Hét? Nyolc_?_ Nos, a kilences szám talán szerencsét hoz majd neki._

Visszafojt egy sötét kacajt, ami nem is baj, hiszen a férfi tekintete újra komoly, ahogy fél kézzel édesapja régi asztalának támaszkodik, a másikkal pedig gesztikulál —de ő leginkább a másikra figyel, hiszen az _papa asztalán van – _és nem sok hiányzik, hogy rosszallóan összeráncolja a homlokát.

_Ezenfelül elég jó parti, ha érted mire gondolok... És egy szövetség Madrissal egyáltalán nem fájna senkinek._

A férfi nem vette észre ahogy a kezét bámulja, hiszen most már a teljes súlyával nekitámaszkodik az asztalnak, majd megérinti az apja földgömbjét és enyhén meglepett arccal megjegyzi hogy az már rég elavult és _nem szeretne a királynő inkább egy újat?_

_Igen, lehet hogy a herceg kissé... furcsa_,_ de most komolyan, Elsa - Én vagyok a furcsaság királynője, vagyis inkább hercegnője és ő fele se olyan rossz, mint én_.

Udvariasan visszamosolyog (bár közben azt kívánja, bárcsak _leszállna az asztalról és ne fogdosná más holmiját) _, és azt válaszolja hogy nem, nem szeretne, de köszöni a figyelmességet – erre a férfi elpirul és végre eltávolodik az asztaltól.

_És nézz csak rá a portréra, amit róla küldtek – édes nem? Igazán édes. Mérföldekkel jobb, mint az eddigiek nagy része._

Ekkor ránéz és végre látja is; ahogy idegesen fecseg valami másról miközben megvakarja a fejét, a fekete haját, olajszínű bőrét, a barna szemeit, a bordó egyenruháját.

_Azt hallottam, hogy ő is nagyon kedvel téged. Rendesen __**belédesett**__ ám_.

- Elsa királynő?

Ahogy felkapja a fejét és a férfira pillant, rájön, hogy kellemetlen módon annyira elveszett a gondolataiban, hogy elfelejtett érdeklődőnek tűnni.

- Elnézését kérem. Mit is mondott?

Az újra elkezd hadoválni valamiről, de már egyáltalán nem érdekeli – igazából már a kezdetektől fogva nem érdekelte – de tettet és bólogat és mosolyog, még ha csak a húga kedvéért is.

_Nincs olyan, hogy „a szerencsés kilences", Anna._

* * *

><p>A szobája ablakából figyeli, ahogy a hajó, fedélzetén a harcát megharcolt és most futását elvégző madrisi Diego herceggel elhagyja a fjordot. Most, hogy az előadásnak vége, a szemeiből csak hideg árad, érzéseknek nyomuk sincs.<p>

_Szóval mi is volt vele a baj, Elsa? Ó, várj - Semmi baj nem volt vele. Csak megint túl válogatós voltál. Mint mindig._

Egyik ujját végigfuttatja az ablaküvegen és ahogy mozog, a jég követi a kezét, miközben gyönyörű virágokat rajzol az üvegre. A látvány nem idegen, és a maga módján megnyugtató, majd ahogy egy fagyos sóhaj elhagyja az ajkait, a tekintete mintha megenyhülne. kissé._  
>Figyelj – tudod, hogy nem úgy értem. Csak... nos, tudod mit beszél mindenki, ugye? Mármint hogy annyira sokat visszautasítottál már.. <em>Ekkor túl erősen támaszkodik az üvegnek és az egy ponton megreped az érintése alatt.

_Tudod, hogy nekem nem számít, hogy az vagy, vagy nem – igazából nem is érdekelhetne kevésbé, - de nekik... csak... nagyon különcségnek tűnik, Elsa._

A jég tovább terjed, a szíve pedig tompán dörömböl a mellkasában.

_Csak szeretnélek végre boldognak látni. Olyan régen láttalak igazán boldognak és én – csak aggódom érted, ez minden._

A _dörömbölés_ megszűnik, ahogy visszahívja magába a hideget – de a repedés még mindig ott van az ablakon a szél pedig keresztülszökik rajta.

Inkább behunyja a szemeit, hogy ne is lássa.

* * *

><p><em>Senki nem volt neki elég jó.<em>

Édesapja portréja előtt áll, amikor a szavak—_az önbeteljesítő jóslat_, gondolja egy keserű mosoly kíséretében – újra visszhangzani kezdenek a fejében, épp úgy mint sok másik éjszaka, és nappal, és egyedül töltött percben.

_- Láttad? A Herceg máris távozik!_

A szemei az apja jobb kezében tartott jogarról a balban lévő országalmára vándorol, majd megpihen a fején ragyogó koronán.

_- Micsoda? Ilyen korán? De hiszen csak két napja érkezett!_

Majd a kék szemek a világoszöld szempárra pillantanak, ahogyan azok a kifürkészhetetlen arcból egyenesen a semmibe bámulnak.

- _Nos, úgy tűnik _vele _sem volt túl elégedett, Isten tudja miért._

Azon tűnődik, hogy a kifejezéstelen tekintet talán a félelmet hivatott elrejteni, pont úgy, mint ahogy az ő esetében is, a koronázása napján; de amikor végigtekint a festmény alakján, olyan magas, magabiztos és fejedelmi, sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnik, hogy csak beképzeli amit látni szeretne.

- _Tudom, hogy még mindig fiatal, de ez nem lesz mindig így... az óra ketyeg és örökös nélkül-_

De hisz kellett, hogy legyen _valami_ amitől rettegett, győzködi magát, az apja arcára meredve – de minél tovább nézi, és ahogy a szemei lassan lyukat égetnek a festett párba, annál mélyebben ver gyökeret a gondolat, hogy az apja összes félelmének _ő _lehetett az oka.

_- De még mindig ott van Anna hercegnő, ne felejtsd el; és elég jól mutat most már, hogy mennyi is, négy hónapos?_

Az ablakkal történt incidens után bár inkább felvett egy kesztyűt, de most mégis jég kúszik ki a talpai alól, és megpróbál lélegezni, hiszen nem akarja a tudomásukra hozni, hogy onnan, ahol áll, az ajtón keresztül minden egyes szavukat tökéletesen hallja.

_- Persze Gustav, de a férje akkor is csak egy közrendű és ez ... nem hiszem, hogy mindenki szemében illendőnek tűnik, nincs igazam?_

Sikerül megfékeznie a jeget, még mielőtt még átterjedne az ajtó alatt – megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt és a portré alatti asztalnak támaszkodik, hogy a reszketését ellensúlyozza.

_Húzd ki magad Elsa, _illendően_ kell kinézned._

Némi erőfeszítés árán összeszedi magát, és egyik kezét a mellkasára teszi, remélve hogy annak hidege talán kissé lelassítja a szívverését.

- _Én mondom, inkább egy közrendű, mint egy _szűz királynő.

Némi egyetértő mormogás után már nem hall mást, ahogy azok a hall felé indulnak és hallótávolságon kívül kerülnek-

- csak az asztalon álló kis óra -_tik-tok-tik-tok_ – halk ketyegését.

* * *

><p>- Felség? Milyen hírek érkeztek a Déli Szigetekről?<p>

Kisimítja maga előtt a levelet, és miközben a tanácsteremben körülveszik a tanácsosai, a napfény pedig olyan vakítóan szűrődik át a nagy ablakokon, hogy lehetetlenné teszi az olvasást – de nem számít, hiszen már _órákkal_ ezelőtt megjegyezte, mi áll a levélben.

_Nos, úgy tűnik vele sem volt túl elégedett, Isten tudja miért_.

Ez ugyanaz a hang, döbben rá, de az arckifejezése nem tükrözi a gondolatait, ahogy az ajkait vékony, törékeny vonallá szorítja.

- Magnus király újra meg szeretné nyitni a kereskedelmi csatornát az országaink között.

Meglepődött és megdöbbent mormogások hangoznak fel a hosszú asztal mindkét oldalán, ahogy a tanácsosok egymáshoz fordulva suttogják el a véleményüket, egyik sem mer a szemébe nézni, csak idegesen sandítanak rá.

Végre az egyikük—Lady Mona— ránéz, a többiek tekintete pedig követi.

- Lehet... lehet, hogy most már időszerű lenne, Elsa királynő. Hiszen jó ideje már annak a … _szerencsétlen_ _incidensnek_ a király legifjabb öccsével kapcsolatban, és már nem ez az első alkalom, hogy az uralkodó ezzel a kéréssel fordul Felségedhez.

A szemei enyhén tágra nyílnak a megjegyzés hallatán, de amikor egy pillanat erejéig fontolóra veszi azt, csöndben és szoborszerűen, a tekintete megkeményedik, és vasként villan fel a napfényben.

- Meglehet. De cserébe én is szeretnék egy kérést intézni _felé, _ha egyetértenek –és ha elfogadhatónak találják azt.

A tanácsosok gépiesen bólogatnak a királynőjük felé, és kevésen múlik, hogy gúnyosan felhorkantson.

_Mind annyira illendőek, nemde?_

- Kérelmezem, hogy a Déli Szigetek bocsássa az áruló Hans herceget Arendelle fennhatósága alá, hogy a _mi _törvényeink szerinti tárgyalást kapjon.

Mély, sűrű és _nehéz_ csend tölti meg a napfényes termet.

- Felség... az áruló már nem elnyerte méltó büntetését? Mi haszna lenne az királyságnak abból, hogy visszahozzuk _ide_?

_Tudom, hogy még mindig fiatal, de ez nem lesz mindig így... az óra ketyeg, és örökös nélkül-_

A szemöldökeit alig észrevehetően összehúzza, ahogy _ezt_ a hangot is megismeri, még korábbról.

- És pontosan itt a probléma, Lady Cecilie: _megbüntették_, igen, de legjobb tudomásom szerint semmilyen _tárgyalás_ nem történt. És azt hiszem a történtek után minden jogom megvan, l_egalább _ahhoz, hogy _illő módon_ bíróság elé állítsam és _biztosítsam_, hogy a büntetése megfelel az általa elkövetett bűnöknek.

A kétkedő és összezavarodott tekintetekből tisztán látszik, hogy akármilyen megerősítést is csikar ki a Nagytanácstól, az nem amiatt lesz mert az _elfogadhatónak találja azt_, - hanem csak mert _eleget tesz_ a követeléseinek – de ez bőven elég, hiszen _egyáltalán_ nem érdekli, ki mit gondol az ügyről.

- Megértem az érzéseit Elsa királynő, de... hogy tálaljuk ezt a nyilvánosságnak? Attól félek, ez a bejelentés némileg _népszerűtlen_ lesz.

_Én mondom, inkább egy közrendű, mint egy szűz királynő._

Elfojt egy morózus mosolyt, és az éppen felszólaló férfire szegezi barátságtalan tekintetét.

- Épp ellenkezőleg, Sir Gustav – Azt gondolom, hogy az emberek több mint elégedettek lesznek, hogy láthatják az árulót, ahogy itt ítélik el újra.

_És én leszek a __**legelégedettebb.**_

Hall valami egyetértő dörmögésre hasonlító zajt ezután, de ez nem tölti el elégedettséggel; semmi sem fogja, gondolja, amíg nem látja azt az arcot betuszkolva ugyanannak a cellának a vas ajtaja mögé, ahol a férfi egyszer őt is otthagyta, magányosan, bilincsekben.

- Jól van hát, Felség. A Déli szigetekkel való kereskedelem újraindításának részleteit illetően úgy vélem...

A kezeit az asztalon pihenteti és egy pillanatra behunyja a szemét, a feje zsong - és a papa dolgozószobájában lévő órára gondol, ahogy – _tik-tok-tik-tok _– továbbkattog.

Egy felhő takarja el a napot, és amikor kinyitja a szemét, a terem sötétségben úszik.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa trónörökösként kapóra jött volna.<em>

Még akkor is hallani véli a férfi gúnyolódó hangját, amikor az ágyában fekszik, és a gesztenyeszin baldachinra meredve és azon tűnődik, hogy Anna pár órával ezelőtti kiborulása talán nem volt teljesen jogos...

_Hogy __**mit**__ csináltál?_

Annyira türelmes volt vele, amennyire csak tudott, igyekezett nyugodt és selymes hangon beszélni, hiszen nem akarta felidegesíteni – de semmi sem működött, és azok a nagy, lehetetlenül dühös szemek végigűzték az előcsarnokon keresztül egészen a szobájáig.

_Elsa, emlékszel egyáltalán arra hogy mit tett? Velem? Veled?_

Az arca megfeszül az emlékre- _a húgod halott és __**te**__ ölted meg_, egy hüvelyéből kirántott kard, egy Anna alakú jégszobor – és az elszántsága egyből alábbhagy.

_Ez közelről sem tűnik kölcsönösen előnyös megállapodásnak – ők megkapják az áruinkat, mi meg cserébe őt? Ugye csak viccelsz velem?_

A tanácsosainak legalább diplomatikusan kell hozzáállniuk a királynőjük követeléseihez. Annának, viszont sajnos nincs ilyen kötelezettsége.

_Azt hiszem, tényleg elment a józan eszed, Elsa. Egyszerűen nincs más magyarázat._

Az oldalára fordul, és ahogy a szobája ajtajára bámul, még az éjszakai sötétségben is ki tudja venni a festett virágminták minden egyes apró részletét.

_Tudod mit? Most nincs erre szükségem, terhes vagyok, az Isten szerelmére – nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál ezt tenni!_

Az arca fintorba torzul, behunyja a szemét és mély levegőt vesz, _lassan,_ hiszen érzi az egyre terjedő jeget a lepedőn, ott, ahol a markába szorítja azt.

_Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megérteni téged._

A mellkasára szorítja a kezét, remélve, hogy meg tudja fékezni a kitörni készülő hóvihart, majd reszketni kezd.

_Nem, nem is akarok többet hallani, csak – csak hagyj most magamra egy kicsit, jó?_

Még mindig a szeme előtt lebeg Anna alakja, ahogy visszavonul a szobájába, a vállait felindultságában összehúzva, a kezeit pedig maga mellett ökölbe szorítva; és mint már annyiszor, a fejében újra visszajátssza a jelenetet, de nem tudja mit is mondhatna, hogy jóvátegyen mindent – vagy hogy_ képes lenne-e_ egyáltalán jóvátenni mindent – de ez alkalommal, amikor végül az oldalára fordul, a bűntudat elpárolog az arcáról, és a helyébe komor elhatározás ül.

_Nem kell, hogy megértsd._

Hirtelen a húga iránt érzett neheztelés hulláma csap át rajta – megbántották a folyamatos elvárások, az a lesokkolt tekintet, az _Azt hiszem, tényleg elment a józan eszed, egyszerűen nincs más magyarázat – _és nem számít, hogy mit gondol Anna, vagy akárki más, mert ők nem tudják, és soha nem is fogják tudni, milyen az, amikor te vagy -

—_aki kapóra jön._

* * *

><p>- Megérkezett már az áruló?<p>

Fel sem néz a munkájából, miközben felteszi a kérdést, pedig a szíve vadul _dübörög_ a mellkasában, és úgy érzi, mindjárt rosszul lesz.

Hosszú csönd előzi meg Kai válaszát, és amikor megszólal... a hangjából váratlan módon idegesség árad.

- Igen Felség, de... tudja, nincs éppen a legjobb bőrben.

Jól emlékszik a levélre, ami Magnus királytól érkezett pár héttel ezelőtt – hogy mennyire sütött a szavakból az _elragadtatottság_, hogy a kereskedelmi utak újra megnyílnak, és a királynő kérése okozta _meglepettség_ - valamint emlékszik arra is, ahogy részletesen taglalta az áruló állapotát, amit sokk, rossz előérzet, vagy az _élvezet_ szikrája nélkül olvasott fel a tanácsosainak.

_Az árulót, korábban Hans herceget, az elmúlt öt évben Hetra szigetén helyeztük el, egy maximális mértékben őrzött büntetőtáborban, és teljes bizonyossággal állíthatom, hogy megkapta azt a kemény büntetést, amire bőven rászolgált -_

Leteszi a pennáját, ahogy feláll az asztaltól és Kai szemébe néz.

- Miután meglátogattam, majd én eldöntöm milyen szintű orvosi beavatkozásra – vagy akármi másra -van szüksége.

_—__de természetesen, ha Őfelsége, Elsa királynő tárgyalásnak kívánja alávetni, minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk hogy eleget tegyünk az óhajának._

A lakáj kelletlenül néz vissza rá, de nem _mer_ szembeszállni a jeges kérlelhetetlenséggel, ami a szemeiből süt. Így csak egyszerűen fejet hajt, és kitárja a karját az ajtó felé.

- Természetesen, Felség.

Elsuhan mellette anélkül hogy egy szót is szólna hozzá, és a fa padlón minden lépését vékony jégréteg követi.

_Hiszen megértjük a helyzetet, és bármi legyen is az, mindenféleképpen Őfelsége igazságtétele a kívánatos számunkra._

Egy mosoly árnyéka jelenik meg a szája sarkában, a jég pedig tovább terjed.

* * *

><p>Amikor először újra látja a férfit, nincs meggyőződve róla, hogy az egyáltalán lélegzik-e még... vagy túl későn érkezett, vagy tényleg csak egy üres héj maradt ott, ahol még valaha egy férfi volt.<p>

_-és teljes bizonyossággal állíthatom, hogy megkapta azt a kemény büntetést, amire bőven rászolgált-_

Vékony, annyira _vékony_, és alig ismeri fel a vonásait az arcát beborító szakáll és a testére és ruháira telepedett kosz mögött.

-_minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk, hogy eleget tegyünk az óhajának-_

És ott van a szag. A mosdatlanság, az éhség bűze, ahogy összekeveredik az őt idehozó tenger sójával.

_-Bármi is legyen az, mindenféleképpen Őfelsége igazságtétele, a kívánatos számunkra.-_

De mind közül a legrosszabb az a halott tekintet – azok a zöld szemek, gondolja, amelyekre _annyira tisztán _emlékszik – és nem tudja rávenni magát arra, hogy belépjen a cellába, hogy belenézzen _azokba_ a szemekbe, mert ha megteszi, képes, és elfelejti, hogy miért is hozatta vissza, és hogy miért is kellene megvetnie őt.

Elfordul a rácsoktól, de tudja, hogy nem mutathatja ki, mennyire zavarodottnak érzi magát, - hogy mennyire _hányingere_ van- ezért elfedi az érzéseit és annyi céltudatossággal néz az őreire, amennyit csak ki tud sajtolni magából.

- Küldjenek az orvosért, és ha lehetséges, fürdessék és nyírják meg, és adjanak neki valamit enni – nem állhat bíróság elé, amíg _így _néz ki.

Az őrök tekintete általában semmit nem árul el, de most, még a megkeményedett arcvonásaikban is ki tud venni némi valami zaklatottságot – és ettől csak még _rosszabbul _érzi magát.

- Igenis, Felség.

Az ajkai megremegnek, de csak egy futó pillanatra - nem enged a gyengeségnek, és az állát magasra emelve megfeszített arccal szólal meg újra.

- Nem akarok hallani_ egy szót_ sem erről, amíg újra emberien nem néz ki, és amikor igen – _közvetlenül_ nekem jelentsék. Megértették?

Az őrök egymásra néznek -és biztos benne, hogy azt gondolják, b_eletelik majd egy _kis_ időbe, amíg a fogoly újra emberien néz ki_ – de mereven bólintanak, és egyszerre válaszolnak.

- Igenis, Felség.

Válaszul gyorsan feléjük biccent, majd elsétál mellettük.

De amint kikerül a látószögükből, muszáj nekitámaszkodnia a börtön kőfalának, annyira _reszket._

* * *

><p>Több mint két hónap telik el, mire újra hírt kap az árulóról – nos, legalábbis hivatalosan.<p>

_Nem hivatalosan_, természetesen rengeteg a szóbeszéd, a szóváltás és a kiabálás, nem csak a köznép, de az udvar, a tanácsadók, és az utóbbi leginkább _Anna _részéről – és bár az elején minden reakció csak a düh és a zavarodottság eredménye, ezek gyorsan átfordulnak valami másba, valami váratlanba – elsuttogott megjegyzések Magnus király _kegyetlenségéről_, a Déli Szigetek e_mbertelen_ bánásmódjáról, a korábbi hercegecske iránt érzett _szánalomról_.

_És mindez csak azért, mert az őrök nem tudják befogni a szájukat._

Erre számíthatott volna, hiszen _emberekről_ van szó, és túl jól tudja, hogy az _emberek szeretnek beszélni_; de ez nem túl sokat segített a haragján, amikor először a fülébe jutott, hogy a kocsmákban és a piacokon a fogoly elgyötört állapotáról pletykálnak, a _hátán lévő hegekről_, az üres tekintetéről.

_De ez is csak a te malmodra hajtja a vizet, nem igaz, Elsa?_

Újra a húga hangját hallja, amiből csak úgy áradt a keserűség és a metsző gúny, miközben az a kezét óvóan a növekedő pocakján nyugtatta.

_Most mindenki úgy tekint rád, mintha valami... csodálatra méltó dolgot tettél volna, mert 'megmentetted' a szegény, megkínzott Hans herceget._

Tudja, hogy Annában is megvan a szimpátia csírája – tulajdonképpen _biztos_ benne, hogy látta a szörnyülködést átsuhanni a húga szeplős arcán, amikor a szobalány részletesen körülírta, hogy milyen állapotban is van a fogoly. Tisztában van vele, hogy Anna nem fog akármilyen, a szolgálóktól hallott szóbeszédre hagyatkozni - de a hercegnő nem _bízik_ a nővére szándékaiban és nyilvánvalóan sosem gondolta, hogy azok akármikor is_ jók_ lennének_._

_Nem számít, hogy veszélytelen, hogy már nem tud ártani nekünk – ez nem változtat azon, hogy egyáltalán nem kellene itt lennie._

Lehet hogy Annának van igaza, gondolja, és bár talán csak a hormonok teszik – de legalább már nem ignorálja úgy őt, mint ahogy azt az áruló érkezése utáni első héten tette, és úgy érzi, meg tud birkózni a húga haragjával, a borongásával, és idegesítő toporzékolásával, ha cserébe nem **láthatatlan **többé.

_Amúgy pedig hogyan állhatna bíróság elé, ha még állni is alig tud?_

Nem tudja hogy ez mennyire igaz, hiszen tulajdonképpen hetek óta nem _látta_ őt; nem mintha Arendelle népe annyira követelné a tárgyalást most, hogy tudják amit tudnak. A Tanács úgyszintén, hiszen sokkal _sürgetőbb_ dolgokkal vannak elfoglalva, mint a hét lakat alá zárt ex-herceg elítélése.

_És most már nem is igazán számít, hogy aláírtuk azt a megállapodást a Déli Szigetekkel, nemde? Hiszen senki sem hisz nekik._

Lehetséges, hogy több figyelmet kellene fordítania erre a tényre, mint most teszi, különösképpen amióta a tanácsadói mást sem csinálnak, csak a kezeiket tördelik amiatt, hogy a nép csöndesen bojkottálja a Szigetekről érkezett javakat, hisz túl békeszeretőek és kedvesek hogy akármit is vásároljanak ami ott készült azóta amióta rájöttek, hogy a pénzük _ténylegesen_ mire is lenne felhasználva – de eszébe jut Magnus király levele, azok a rettenetes szavak, és nem tudja rávenni magát hogy mást érezzen, mint egy furcsa _elégedettség_-félét a tény miatt, hogy tulajdonképpen ő járt jobban ezzel az üzlettel.

_Relatívan nézve, persze._

Valójában azon mereng, hogy itt tartani a férfit, mint a foglyát, tényleg jobb üzletnek minősül-e - Anna _biztosan_ nem értene egyet a dologgal, akárhogy is csomagolja – de aztán eszébe jut, milyen _izgatott_ is volt, amikor képes volt _sajnálatos módon_ visszautasítani a lehetséges kérők számtalan ajánlatát az elmúlt pár hónapban_, nemzetbiztonsági_ ügyekre hivatkozva, és viszonylag könnyen lerázza a kétkedést.

_Ez az _egy_ győzelem az enyém lehet._

Bár ahogy az idő telik, egyre kevésbé tűnik győzelemnek, mint inkább időleges _feszültséglevezetésnek,_ hiszen a hatalom állandó terhei nem kerültek le a válláról: A gazdag udvaroncok és szegény gazdálkodók közötti földviták elsimítása, a kompenzációs harcok, az előterjesztések arra, hogy hogyan takarítsák el az őszi mocskot az utcákról, viták az adók beszedéséről...

_Te vagy a Királynő, ez a dolgod._

És bár sokszor emlékezteti magát erre – hogy _ki_ is ő, Arendelle Királynője, a kis birodalmának uralkodója – tisztában van vele, hogy _mi_ is ő valójában.

Mert ő, végeredményben, csak aki -

_kapóra jött._

* * *

><p>A nap, amikor megkapja a híreket – <em>hivatalosan<em> – november közepére esik. Hideg van, esik és minden nedves, ő pedig éppen az ablaknál ül, azt a repedést bámulva, amit ő maga okozott még két hónappal ezelőtt.

- Felséged?

A pillantása az ajtóra rebben, majd egy gyengéd kézmozdulattal jelzi Kai-nak, hogy bejöhet; de amikor meglátja a lakáj összeszorított, kényelmetlenségről árulkodó ajkait, a homloka aggódó ráncokba szalad.

- Valami baj van, Kai?

Amaz nyugtalanná válik a királynő fürkésző tekintete alatt, majd tiszteletteljesen meghajtja a fejét.

- A - nos, _a fogoly_, Felséged. Az őrök – az őrök azt mondják, muszáj beszélniük veled róla.

A szeme tágra nyílik, ahogy rájön miről is van szó, majd ahogy eszébe jut hogy ki is ő - és kivel is van épp – a nyájas álarc a helyére csúszik, miközben bólint és feláll az ülőhelyéről.

- Értem. Köszönöm, Kai.

Ez egy nyilvánvaló utalás arra, hogy a lakáj csöndben távozhat; de az ráemeli a tekintetét, a szemébe néz, és bár a királynő magabiztos viselkedését látva hezitál, kezeit aggódóan kulcsolja össze maga előtt.

- Elsa királynő—szeretné, hogy elkísérjem, asszonyom?

Először ideges lesz azért, mert megkérdőjelezték a képességeit; majd, látva az idős férfi szomorú szemeit, és emlékezve arra, hogy hogy is vigyázták őt azok a szemek tulajdonképpen egész eddigi életében, a tekintete meglágyul, és előre nyújtja kesztyűs kezeit, a férfiéra helyezi őket.

- _Rendben_ leszek, Kai – megígérem. De azért köszönöm.

Az végül sóhajt, bólint, majd megenyhülten újra fejet hajt – de amint az öreg tekintete újra találkozik az övével, az ugyanolyan szomorúnak tűnik, mint amikor belépett a szobába.

- Természetesen, Felség.

Amikor a lakáj távozik, érzi, ahogy a gyomra elnehezül; és amikor az ajtó becsukódik és egyedül marad, egy ismerős hang gúnyolódik rajta újra.

_Elsa—ez elől nem futhatsz el._

* * *

><p>A második alkalommal amikor megpillantja, nem tudja elhinni, hogy akit lát, az ugyanaz a férfi – nem, egy üres héj, emlékezteti magát – akit két hónapja látott, összegörnyedve és élettelenül heverve a cellája sarkában.<p>

_Úgy tettünk, ahogy kérte, Felség – és bár beletelt egy kis időbe, mégsem annyiba mint amit az orvos mondott, hogy szükségeltetik majd – és maga is láthatja,hogy mennyivel jobban van, ugye?_

Úgy van, gondolja, ahogy átnéz a cella apró, rácsos ablakán nagy kék szemekkel. Jobban néz ki minden elképzelhető módon: tisztességesen felöltöztették egy fekete nadrágba, fehér ingbe és egy kék köpenybe, és felszedett annyit, hogy tulajdonképpen már jók is rá ezek a ruhák; a bőre visszatért a természetes sápadtságba, ami érthető, hiszen nem nem látott napot jó pár hete, valamint a szag is eltűnt; az arcvonásai lágyabbak, csak a párnapos borosta _árnyéka_ látszik rajta (és némileg bosszankodva jegyzi meg, hogy valamilyen úton megtartotta azokat a _tökéletesre_ nyírt barkókat); és amikor a férfi észreveszi hogy valaki figyeli és ráérősen odafordul, meglátja a szemeit –

_A szemeit_.

Újra életteliek, feltámadtak, nyugtázza, a _normális_ koszt és tiszta víz visszatértével... de emellett _ragyog _bennük valami, valami olyan dolog, amit már túl jól ismer.

_Egy fogvatartott vadállat szemei._

És abban a pillanatban pont úgy néz rá – állatiasan, valahogy – és vissza kell fognia magát hogy ne remegjen, hogy ne borítsa be jéggel az egész börtönt, mert a kezei, bár kesztyűt visel, _viszketnek_ hogy eloszlathassák a kényelmetlenségét a lehető leggyorsabb módon, amit csak ismernek.

-Beszélni óhajtok vele – _egyedül_.

A kulcsot tartó őr visszabámul rá, bizonytalanul; de elég egyetlen gyors és éles pillantás, hogy az őr gyorsan eleget tegyen a kérésének és kinyissa a nehéz ajtót.

Amikor az bezáródik és kettesben maradnak a cellában_, egyedül_, a gyomra felkavarodik – de az előbbitől eltérően ez nem az a nehéz, rettegéssel teli érzés – és sokkal több erőfeszítésébe telik, hogy ignorálja, de végül nagy levegőt vesz és felemelt fejjel, kihúzva áll, ahogy a tekintete egy szintbe kerül a férfiéval.

- És én már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy _elfeledkeztél_ rólam, _Felség._

Az ajkai enyhén felfelé mozdulnak a megjegyzés hallatán, a férfi pedig elvigyorodik, ahogy észreveszi a kis mozdulatot.

- De nem hibáztathatlak amiért ilyen sokáig tartott, hogy _megtisztelj_ a jelenléteddel – nem voltam valami _szép _látvány azelőtt, ugye?

Megborzong a szóhasználat hallatán, a vállai megfeszülnek.

- Annak ehhez _semmi_ köze.

A férfi szemöldöke kíváncsian felszalad; majd önelégült mosollyal az ajkán, hamis egyetértéssel bólint.

- Ó, hogyne, _persze_ – hogy is felejthettem el? Semmi értelme nem volt a látogatásodnak, amíg _alkalmassá váltam arra, hogy bíróság elé álljak_, ugye?

A fogait csikorgatva, összeszűkült pillantással néz vissza rá.

- _Pontosan._

A férfi nyílt kíváncsisággal bámulja tovább.

- Szóval mikor is lesz a _tárgyalásom_, Felség?

Harag fut át rajta és _nem bírja_ nézni azt az önelégült_, mindentudó_ ábrázatot, azon a szeplős arcán – nem mintha azt el bírná viselni, hogy egyáltalán észrevette, hogy vannak _szeplői._

- Két hét múlva.

A férfi arca megrándul a határozott válasz hallatán; nem szükséges tudnia, gondolja sötéten, hogy azt épp most húzta elő a _semmiből_.

De egy rövid szünet után az a _dühítő_ arckifejezés visszatér a herceg vonásaira, és némileg unottnak tűnik.

- És én még azt hittem, korábban lesz, tekintve hogy mennyivel _jobban_ lettem a _figyelmes_ törődésed alatt, Elsa királynő.

A szíve felgyorsul, ahogy a neve újra elhagyja a férfi ajkait, öt év után először – de úgy véli, a szívbéli rendellenesség oka csak a zavar, hiszen egyedül a „Felség" lenne az elfogadható megszólítás, minden más túlságosan önhittnek hangzik.

- Nos, _rosszul _gondoltad_._

A szemei – azok a zöld, _zsákmányát fürkésző_ szemek – kíváncsian tanulmányozzák őt, és úgy érzi, legszívesebben összehúzná magát a vizslató tekintet alatt, de nem teheti.

- Ó – értem.

A válasz túl egyszerű –legalábbis túl egyszerű, hogy tőle jöjjön– és rosszallásában öntudatlanul is keresztbe fonja a karjait maga előtt.

-Micsodát?

A férfi visszamegy a falhoz és leül a kőpadra, és _túl_ nemtörődöm módon ül ott, a fejét a kezeinek támasztva, - de a tekintete újra élesen az övébe fúródik és nem tud mit tenni, egyszerűen megrémiszti annak intenzitása.

- Nem jöttél ezelőtt, mert... arra vártál, amíg újra úgy nézek ki, mint a _mumus _a rémálmaidban, ugye?

A szája kiszárad a kérdést hallva, és bár az ajkai látszólag válaszra nyílnak, de -

- Attól féltél, hogyha előbb jössz, akkor elfelejtenéd, hogy miért is gyűlöltél – és talán még _el is kezdtél_ volna _megsajnálni_. Nem így van, _Felség?_

A szemei tágra nyílnak és megtelnek összezavarodottsággal – és az visszabámul rá, azzal az önelégült vigyorral az ajkain, a szavaiból pedig csak úgy _csepeg_ a gúny.

- Ne aggódj— Még mindig_ hálás_ vagyok a _vendégszeretetedért_, Királynőm. Mindenesetre, ez határozottan jobb, mint a _tábor_.

Ez az utolsó _megjegyzése_, úgy tűnik, és ugyanez az a bizonyos utolsó csepp a pohárban – mert most már nem csak ideges, hanem _dühös_, és érzi, ahogy a jég végigfolyik, _morajlik_ az erein keresztül.

Most ő mosolyodik el önelégülten, amikor a férfi meglepetésében felordít, ahogy a kezeit – amelyeket egykor lezserül a feje mögött pihentetett – most jégbilincsek fagyasztanak a falhoz.

Az megpróbál küzdeni a jég ellen, egy percig; aztán amikor meglátja a fenyegetően _elégedett_ arckifejezését, abbahagyja és gőgösen rábámul.

- Gondolom, akkor csak meg kell várnom, amíg ezek kiolvadnak.

A mosolya egy pillanatra eltűnik, ami elég is ahhoz hogy a vigyor újra megjelenjen a férfi szája sarkában.

De akkor az újra visszatér a rózsaszín ajkaira és most szélesebb – és _hidegebb_ – mint bármikor.

- Hát nem emlékszel, Hans? **Ez** a jég nem _olvad_ meg olyan könnyen.

* * *

><p><em>Nem hajlandó sem enni, sem inni, ameddig nem láthatja Felségedet.<em>

Gyakorlatilag _végigviharzik_ a hallon, egyenesen a börtön felé, kemény, ideges vonallá szorított ajkakkal, tudomást sem véve a hirtelen kitörő hózáporokról, amelyek minden lépését követik – ahogy a szolgálók fáradt arcaira kiülő meglepettségről sem, miközben gyorsan elhalad mellettük, nem számítva arra, hogy a királynőjük ilyen késő este a kastélyban kóborol.

_Arra vártál, amíg újra úgy nézek ki, mint a mumus a rémálmaidban, ugye?_

Ezidáig abban reménykedett, hogy be tudja fejezni a napot anélkül, hogy újra látnia kelljen őt, vagy hogy újra hallania kelljen azokat _méregtől csepegő_ szavakat; de ez csak vak remény volt, hisz amúgy is egész nap őt _látja_ és őt _hallja_ – a tanácsülésen, amikor Gerdával teázik, a _különösen_ ingadozó hangulatú Annával elköltött vacsoránál– és bár a küldönc meglehetősen _illetlen_ időpontban kopogott az ajtaján, még teljesen éberen feküdt az ágyában.

_Attól féltél, hogyha előbb jössz, akkor elfelejtenéd, hogy miért is gyűlöltél._

Újra visszaidézi a szavakat, ugyanúgy, ahogy az elmúlt _öt évben_ tette a többi dologgal amit az mondott – de ez alkalommal valahogy sokkal rosszabb, mert ezeket ténylegesen _neki_ szánta, ezek nem csak ködös szavak, amelyeket_ róla_ mondott a húgának, hideg kandallós sötét szobákban.

_… __talán még el is kezdtél volna megsajnálni. Nem így van, Felség? _

Csak az emlékére is annak, hogy milyen _szarkasztikusan_ használta a titulusát összeszorítja a fogait, és mire végigsuhan a bejáraton és le a börtönbe vezető lépcsőkön, rájön, hogy már megint csikorgatja őket.

- Felség-

Pont az _ő _cellájának az ajtaja előtt áll meg, és egy pillantásra sem méltatja az őrt.

- Nyissa ki, kérem.

Az őr ez alkalommal csak egy pillanatot vár mielőtt engedelmeskedne, és amikor az ajtó eléggé tágra nyílik ahhoz, hogy átférjen rajta, belép, a kék szemek összekapcsolódnak a zöld párral, és a hó és a lába alatti jég egy csapásra eltűnik.

- Ó - felébresztettelek, Felség?

Megborzongva jön rá, hogy a férfi épp végigméri – megfigyelve a zilált szőke haját, amely egy laza fonatban fut végig a hátán, a sötétlila köntösét, a fehér hálóinget, amely kivillan alóla és a köntöshöz illő lila papucsot – és automatikusan összekulcsolja maga előtt a karjait, miközben sötétebben mered a férfire, mint valaha.

- _Nem_, de nem ez a lényeg. Mit akarsz, _Hans?_

Annak szemöldöke felszalad a kérdés hallatán és várakozóan pillant rá.

- Nos, kezdetnek hogy vedd le _ezeket_.

A szemei a férfi feje mögé siklanak, ahol a kezeit még mindig kényelmetlenül a falhoz rögzítik a jégbilincsek – de a tekintete _megkeményedik_ a kérdés hallatán és a kezei mozdulatlanok maradnak, még mindig szorosan összekulcsolva maga előtt.

- Addig nem, ameddig _bocsánatot nem kérsz_ azért, amit tettél.

A férfi először meglepődik a válasz hallatán, majd mintha _le lenne nyűgözve_.

- És ha nem?

Az arcán harag tükröződik.

- Szóval akkor egyáltalán nem is _bánsz_ semmit?

A férfi megrázza a fejét a válasz hallatán.

- Ezt _sohasem _mondtam.

A hangja halk, majdhogynem sziszegve válaszol.

- Akkor tulajdonképpen mi is a probléma?

A fogoly nemtörődöm módon von vállat.

- Nem szeretem, amikor arra kényszerítenek, hogy bevalljak olyan dolgokat, amiket más esetben _önként _elmondanék, Felség. És amúgy is – ezt nem a_ tárgyalásomra_ kellene tartogatnom?

Megvetően felhorkant a válasz hallatán.

-Én _most_ akarom hallani – és egy darab _jégszilánkot_ sem fogok felolvasztani addig, amíg nem kérsz bocsánatot.

A egykori herceg szemeiből hitetlenség árad, a szemöldökét újra felvonja azon a kibírhatatlanul szkeptikus módon, és az ajkain egy vigyor árnyéka ül, ahogy visszavág.

- Akkor azt hiszem, sohasem fogod hallani azokat a szavakat, amelyekre annyira _kétségbeesetten_ vágysz, én pedig itt fogok lógni, amíg szomjan nem halok – az pedig _egyikünknek_ sem lenne túl hasznos, nem?

Az orra megrándul a tréfálkozó hangnem hallatán, és minden egyes eltelt perccel egyre dühösebb lesz.

- _Nekem_ több hasznom származna belőle, mint _neked_.

A férfi szemei tágra nyílnak – azok a fényes_, smaragdszínű_ szemek – és szinte _érzi,_ ahogy tekintete égeti a bőrét.

- Ha ez igaz lenne, Elsa királynő, akkor mégis mi volt az oka, hogy visszahozattál ide? Hetrán is ugyanolyan hasznosan tudtam volna _meghalni._

- Már megmondtam neked, azért vagy itt, hogy _tárgyalá_...

- Én pedig egy _szavadat_ sem hiszem el, Felség.

Hirtelen egy hangot sem tud kinyögni, a szája becsukódik, hiszen erre nincs jó válasza – egyáltalán akármilyen válasza nincs– hogy visszavághasson.

Az a kíváncsi villanás visszatér a férfi tekintetébe, ahogy végigméri újra, ebben a csöndes állapotában is, és egyszerűen _gyűlöli,_ hogy nem tudja mozgásra bírni az ajkait, vagy egyáltalán hangokat kiadni, vagy _szavakat_, hogy megakadályozza hogy a másik újra olyan dolgokat mondjon, amelyekről _tudja_, hogy napokig fogja visszajátszani a fejében.

- Ugyan már, Felség— kellett, hogy legyen valami más okod is, azon kívül, hogy _hivatalosan bocsánatot kérjek_. Nem tudom elképzelni Annát, ahogy azt _követeli_ hogy jöjjek vissza csak _ezért_ –

- Ne _merészeld_ még egyszer kiejteni a szádon a nevét. Nincs hozzá **jogod**.

Újra megtalálja a hangját, a saját legnagyobb meglepetésére –de már csak azután, miután a szavakból elkezdett csepegni a méreg, és érzi, hogy szokatlan módon a vér forrón lüktet a koponyájában.

A férfi elfordítja a tekintetét róla, majd kis ideig behunyja a szemeit.

- Nem, úgy hiszem, nincs.

Kissé megenyhül ennek hallatán, a kezeit is kevésbé szorosan kulcsolja egymásba; de akkor újra ott van az a _vigyor_, és _csak _terjed, egy elégedett macskára emlékeztető módon.

- És ha Anna hercegnőt mondanék, Felség? Az jobban megfelelne a _te_-

- **Nem voltam elég világos az előbb?**

Most már közvetlenül a kőpad előtt áll ,amihez a férfi hozzá van láncolva, a kezeit dühösen ökölbe szorítja maga mellett, a tenyerei pedig _forróak_.

- Azt mondtam – hogy soha, de **soha **ne merészeld kimondani még egyszer a nevét.

Azt várja, hogy az ezután csöndben marad— hogy megtanulja, hol a helye és _befogja végre a száját_ , és most az egyszer mutat némi _alázatot_– de ehelyett csak visszanéz rá tágra nyitott szemekkel, aztán még szélesebb mosolyra húzza a száját és mély_, édesen_ lágy hangon szólal meg.

- Ó, Elsa királynő... hisz te _elpirultál._

A ráncok eltűnnek a homlokáról, ahogy kábaság veszi át a helyét, és nem tudja megérteni a vigyort, amit a férfi arcán lát.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy … _féltékeny vagy_?

Az ajkai szétnyílnak de még mindig nem érti, mit is akar mondani amaz.

- Mit—ne legyél _nevetsé—_

- Nem vagyok _teljesen_ elzárva a cellán kívüli világtól, Felség.

Közbevág a habogásába, és bár a vigyor már a múlté, de bosszantó módon az a gúnyolódó hangnem még mindig ott van.

- Néha hallom az őröket beszélgetni: azt mondják, a hercegnő állapotos, és hogy hozzáment egy közrendűhöz – ráadásul egy _hegyi emberhez_.

Ismét türelmetlenül _szorítja össze_ a fogait.

- És ennek mégis mi köze _akármihez_ is, Hans?

Amaz felsóhajt a kérdés hallatán, és a tekintetében enyhe kétkedés tükröződik.

- Hát nem nyilvánvaló? Mindene megvan, ami neked _nincs_ - egy férj, egy úton lévő gyermek és gyakorlatilag _semmi_ felelősség, azt leszámítva, hogy a bálokon és a nyilvános eseményeken meg kell mutatnia magát – nos_, természetes_, hogy féltékenynek kellene érezned magad, ezeket a körülményeket figyelembe véve.

A szíve lelassul a mellkasában, vagy legalább is úgy _gondolja_, hogy így van, de nem biztos benne, mert már nem hall _semmit_ – egyedül a vér lüktetését a fejében.

_Én... féltékeny? Annára?_

— _egy férj, egy úton lévő gyermek és gyakorlatilag semmi felelősség—_

Látja Kristoffot, és elképzeli a nyílt tekintetű szöszke, kék szemű jövőbeli unokaöccseit és unokahúgait, de... _féltékenység_?

_Nem – ez nem lehet igaz. Ez nem igaz._

Hogyan lehetséges, gondolja, hogy amikor elképzeli Annát játszani a gyerekekkel a kastély udvarán – a saját gyermekeivel és a városbeliekkel egyaránt – ott van az a gyönyörű ,boldog mosoly az arcán, ahogy táncol velük a szökőkútban, a kastélyban, a _bálteremben_ –

— és ott is van, a zöld koronázási ruhájában, a haja szalagokkal átfonva és egy csinos kontyba tűzve, és azt mondja, hogy _te gyönyörűtebb vagy, mármint nem _gyűrtebb_, nem vagy _gyűrtebb_, hanem gyönyörűbb,_ aztán végigsuhan a termen, eltűnik egy időre, de amikor visszajön _belé_ karol, és összhangban mondják, hogy _szeretnénk, ha áldásodat adnád a házasságunkra!_ és _ Ó, meghívhatjuk mind a _tizenkét_ bátyádat, hogy lakjanak velünk, és _-

- Nem.

A férfi megdöbben, amikor újra beszélni hallja őt.

- Tessék?

A tekintete fátyolos – _zavaros_ – és a hangja mintha a távolból szólna.

- Azt mondtam, _nem_. Szó sincs róla.

Az rájön, hogy végül arra válaszol, amit még korábban mondott; de észrevéve a távoli arckifejezést, a gesztenyeszín szemöldökök érdeklődőn szaladnak össze.

- Ó? Akkor mi –

De ezt nem tudja befejezni, mert hirtelen a tenyere szorosan simul a szájára, eltompítva a szavakat ahogy az ajkakat vékony jégréteg zárja le.

_Azt ne mondd, hogy... féltékeny vagy?_

A férfi világos szemei tágra nyíltak, zavarodottak és _megvetőek_ egyszerre, ahogy ránéz, az bár az egyik keze még mindig a jeget szorítja annak ajkaihoz, a másik hirtelen a herceg mellkasán van, a _szívén_, és érzi ahogy az reszket a köpeny alatt – hogy a hidegtől vagy _a félelemtől_, nem tudja – és ahogy a szívének _dobb, dobb_, **dobb** –ja végighalad az egyik kezén, a száján lévő másik ellazul.

_… __nos, természetes, hogy féltékenynek kellene érezned magad, ezeket a körülményeket figyelembe véve._

És akkor a jég eltűnik, és a férfi ajkai hidegen és kéken tűnnek elő alóla – de ahogy az ujjai lágyan végigfutnak a körvonalain, gyorsan felmelegednek az érintése alatt.

_Ó Elsa királynő... hisz te _elpirultál_._

Rózsaszín ragyogás világítja meg az orcáit, és a jeges bilincsek amelyek a férfi kezeit tartották, eltűnnek.

- Várni fogok arra a bocsánatkérésre.

És ismét távozik, ott hagyva a férfit a kőlapon ülve, miközben a holdfény _égeti_ annak bőrét.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Elsa.<strong>

Épp a tányérját szuggerálja a reggeli közepén, amikor Anna a nevén szóltja, és a hangnemből rájön, hogy már nem az első alkalommal.

- Ne haragudj, csak... elgondolkodtam.

A válasz hallatán a húga némileg rosszallóan pillant rá.

- Nem szeretem, amikor ilyen csöndes vagy, Elsa – különösen mióta ez az _egyetlen_ része a napnak, amikor _tényleg_ együtt tudunk lenni, tudod?

A tekintetük összekapcsolódik egy pillanatra, és látja a neheztelést Anna szemeiben – az elnyúló, _fájdalmas_ csalódottságot, ami már két hónapja ott van sőt, _egész életükben_ ott volt– és amikor már nem bírja tovább nézni, rózsaszín foltok jelennek meg az orcáin és kínosan elfordítja a fejét.

- Tudom, és – sajnálom, Anna. Tényleg nem akartam.

Anna erre enged kissé, sóhajt, majd durván beleszúrja a villáját a tányérján lévő főtt tojásba.

- Semmi baj, Elsa. Én csak - nos, amióta visszahozták ide... eléggé furcsán viselkedsz. Nos_, furcsábban,_ mint általában...

Meg akar sértődni a megjegyzés hallatán, de tudja, hogy van benne némi igazság – a legtöbb amit fel tud mutatni egy kissé egyenesebb tartás és védekező hangnem.

- _Semmi_ sem változott, Anna; mellesleg nem is _láttam _azóta, amióta megérkezett, hiszen annyira rossz bőrben van.

_Nem kell, hogy megtudja._

Belekortyol a teájába, és Anna homloka hitetlenkedő ráncokkal lesz tele.

- De az még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem _gondolsz_ rá.Én gondoltam rá eleget, ezt mindenesetre biztosan tudom.

Nehéz leerőltetnie a torkán az italt ez után az éles válasz után, és mire végre sikerül, az sokkal keserűbbnek tűnik, mint amilyennek lennie kellene.

_Nem tudhatja meg._

Hirtelen újra ott van a cella hidegébe zárva, ahol a holdfény beárad a magas ablakon keresztül és kiemeli a haja vörösségét, a szeplőket az arcán, a _veszélyt_ a szemeiben – és az ajkak újra hidegek az ujjai alatt és látja, hogy változnak vissza jégkékből életteli rózsaszínné, és _érz_i, ahogy a lassú, reszkető lélegzetvételek csiklandozzák a _kibírhatatlanul_ forró bőrét.

_Azt mondtam, nem. Szó sincs róla, Hans._

- Elsa? Te …

_Ó? Akkor miről is van szó, Fels-_

-… **elpirultál**?

* * *

><p>Valami visszahúzza a férfihoz, aznap este – talán a dobbanó szívek és puha ajkak emléke.<p>

_Eléggé furcsán viselkedsz. Nos, furcsábban, mint általában..._

Az őrök némán beengedik, és a léptei sem csapnak zajt, ahogy besiklik a cellába, és kilép a holdfénybe.

_De az még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem_ gondolsz_ rá. _

A férfi a magas ablak előtt áll, ahogy kinéz a fjordra, és tudja, hogy _ő_ is tudja hogy itt van, abból, ahogy a vállai éppen csak hogy megmozdulnak a nehéz köpeny alatt.

- Meg vagyok lepve hogy itt vagy Felség, hiszen ma tényleg _jó kisfiú voltam_.

Bár ez egy csípős megjegyzés, ez mégsem hallatszik a hangjában, csak valami különös _feszültség_ süt belőle, ami még nem volt ott egy napja – az események tükrében sejti, vajon miért nem.

- Igen – az őrök is ugyanezt mondták.

Azt várja, hogy az felhorkan, vagy gúnyolódni kezd, de egyiket sem teszi; ehelyett inkább _merevnek_ látszik, ahogy még mindig kifelé bámul az ablakon.

- Akkor mégis miért vagy itt?

Valahogy idegesítő, hogy feltehet egy ilyen direkt kérdést anélkül, hogy egyáltalán felé fordulna, és öntudatlanul is megvonja a vállát, ahogy pár lépéssel közelebb kerül hozzá.

- _Nézz rám_, Hans.

Ez egy parancs, és bár az a gyanúja, hogy a férfi semmibe fogja venni – hisz eddig sem bizonyult a foglyok _mintapéldányának_ – de az engedelmeskedik és a tekintete rajta pihen, túlságosan intenzíven.

- **Nézlek**, Felség.

Összeszorítja az ajkait a válasz hallatán.

- Igen, azt _látom_.

A férfi vad szemei összeszűkülve pillantanak rá.

- És – most mi lesz?

Ugyanazzal a körültekintő, óvatos pillantással felel, mint amit az esetek többségében a _herceg _vet _őrá,_ és amikor az pár lépést tesz felé és alig marad közöttük távolság, akkor kifújja a levegőt, amit észre sem vett, hogy eddig benn tartott.

_Igen – most mi lesz, Hans?_

Most már olyan közel áll hozzá hogy ahogy a holdfény beragyogja, jobban ki tudja venni a férfi vonásait, mint bármikor – a szoborszerű, _előkelő_ orr, az egészséges rózsák az orcáin, a tincsei lángvöröse – de észrevesz _más_ dolgokat is, amiket eddig soha... vagy, inkább, amiket eddig soha nem _akart_ látni.

Először a fehér heget a jobb halántékán, közel a hajvonalához; majd a halvány vonalakat a homlokán, amelyek ahogy a sajátján is, felfedik hogy mennyire eltelt az idő az első találkozásuk óta; harmadjára egy kis égésnyomot a bal füle mellett, amelyet mint a másik heget is, eltakart az a _gesztenyeszín ha_-

Annyira belefeledkezik a bámulásba, hogy amikor a háta hirtelen nekiütközik a börtön hideg kőfalának, és a férfi csupasz, bőrkeményedésekkel teli keze a nyaka köré fonódik, túlságosan is lefagy ahhoz, hogy az őrökért sikoltson – mert a tekintete _hozzáragadt_ a férfi veszedelmes vigyorához és a szája csak elgörbülni képes, ahogy az fojtogatja őt.

_De neki senki nem volt elég jó._

Több erőfeszítésbe kerül behatárolni a kezet amely a nyaka köré szorul, mintha egyszerűen csak hátralökte volna a hideg földre – és igen, amikor amikor a férfi fájdalmában megrándul és a szorítása gyengül, lehetővé téve hogy újra levegőhöz jusson, azon töpreng, hogy mi _akadályozta_ meg abban, hogy egyszerűen **megfagyassza** az átkozott szívét, hogy aztán majd az őrök gondoskodjanak róla.

Ahogy beszívja a cella nedves levegőjét és a tekintetével szinte _ölni_ tudna, az a keze amely megfagyasztotta férfiét, még mindig ott van, szorosan a másik csuklója köré fonódva, ahogy megtartja a hőmérsékletet valahol a kényelmetlen és az elfagyás között.

- Szóval „jó kisfiú" voltál, ugye?

Úgy látszik, a férfinak fájdalmai vannak _– nagyon helyes_, gondolja, _mert _pontosan _ez az, ahogy most ki_ kell _néznie_ – de az valahogy mégis kierőszakol magából egy halvány mosolyt, ahogy felnéz a saját halvány, jeges csuklójáról az ő utálattal teli szemeibe.

- Talán elkiabáltam_, Felség._

Nem tudja elhinni, hogy ekkora _indulat_ van a másikban, hogy még ebben a pillanatban is képes ilyen arckifejezéssel– és ilyen _frivol_ módon - válaszolni, amikor **szó szerint **a kezei között van az élete. Ezzel egy időben pedig össze is van zavarodva, hogy az hogy is lehetett olyan bolond, hogy ily módon akarjon „közelebbről megismerkedni" az egyedülálló képességével.

És bár dühös, zavarodott és ijedt is egyszerre, a férfi keze még mindig a nyakánál van, épp a kulcscsontja felett, az ő jeges szorításában.

_Elsa trónörökösként kapóra jött volna._

Hirtelen meg akarja kérdezni arról az esetről– _az egészről_ – és ez egy annyira _abszurd_ vágy, szidja meg magát, tekintve hogy a férfi öt éven belül épp **másodjára** próbálta _megöln_i őt.

De minél tovább bámul azokba a kegyetlen, _mély_ zöld íriszekbe, ez a vágy egyre erősebb – _fellángol_.

_Miért mondtad azokat rólam?_

A szorítása némileg gyengül, és a férfi bőre ismét melegedni kezd.

_Hogy mondhattál olyan dolgokat rólam?_

A herceg még mindig közel áll, az arca közvetlenül az övé felett, és az ujjai már csak lazán fonják körbe annak csuklóját – tulajdonképpen lassan rajzolják ki az útjukat a férfi tenyerén, majd ujjpercein, és alig van tudatában, hogy annak ujjhegyei ismét a a nyaka puha bőréhez nyomódnak.

_Egyáltalán nem is ismertél akkor._

De az érzés más, mint ezelőtt, mert most férfi a hüvelykujja keményen cirógatja a a nyaka és a kulcscsontja közötti mélyedést, és a szemeit – azokat az imádnivaló, _erkölcstelen_ smaragd szemeket – elsötétíti valami _meghatározhatatlan._

_És még _most _sem ismersz._

Remegés fut végig a testén – de nem hajlandó megadni magát neki – nem hagyhatja, mert ha megtenné, akkor _megtudná,_ és _felhasználná_ ellene.

_Nem az vagyok akinek hiszel—aminek mindenki hisz._

És akkor a kezei közé szorítja a férfi arcát, magához húzza és megcsókolja.

_Az a jó kislány már a múlté._


End file.
